


Centibytes

by saltiestcoconut



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestcoconut/pseuds/saltiestcoconut
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for a drabble session in the vrains chat of the yugioh forever discord server
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I am socially awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by zackpyo's comic you know the one

The wind pushed and pulled at Ai’s dramatic cape as he looked up at the many branches that reached for the sun. Odd how Yusaku was much like the moon, yet he felt an odd kinship for this tree, trying it’s best to reach for something it can’t fully reach. He touched the trunk of the tree, which was naturally a wisteria. Ai had grown this tree in his honor, as a physical being to store his love and memories for his beloved partner. He hopes that Yusaku can rest peacefully knowing that all his struggles had finally paid off.


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by those tacky trucks of girlfriends telling their boyfriends they broke their boyfriend's expensive possessions.

“I’m so sorry,” Ai said, “I didn’t mean to, it happened so fast, I couldn’t stop it. Yusaku stared at him with a blank expression, which made Ai more nervous. “Yusaku… Please say something.” 

“It’s not a big deal, it can be replaced.” 

“Your only laptop is ruined because of me!”

“Ai, it’s okay. I’m going to help Jin catch up on school, so I’ll borrow Kusanagi’s computer until it gets fixed. As long as you pay for it it’s not a big deal.”

“Of course I will!” Ai said, sweeping Yusaku in a hug, “you’re the best boyfriend ever!”


	3. Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one fic where Ai gives Yusaku a potted plant that has a camera in it. It was a good fic

“Look at what I bought!” Ai beamed as he brought out a potted plant from behind his back. “I heard that humans gave their romantic partners plants!” 

Yusaku looked at the plain plant with his signature blank expression, "they usually give each other flowers.” 

Ai looked at the plant with a confused expression, “Flowers? Oh… it  _ was  _ flowers…” Ai moved to dump the plant in the trash can, “Can we pretend this never happened?” 

Yusaku frowned, “wouldn’t that be a waste of money?” He plucked the plant from Ai’s hands and placed it on his desk next to his computer.


	4. Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one scene in Spongebob where Patrick is yelling at him to be careful. Good shit

“Careful, Yusaku! Careful!” Ai yelled in Yusaku’s ear as Yusaku frowned in concentration.

“Will you shut up?” Yusaku snapped, twirling around to face Ai, “I can’t concentrate with your yelling.” 

Ai rolled his eyes, “It’s all about the presentation. Takeru deserves the best, not something poorly made.” 

“If you’re so obsessed with precision, then you do it,” Yusaku held out the pipe that he was using to pipe on the frosting. 

Ai sighed, “you remember how it went last time?” 

Yusaku rolled his eyes and turned back to the cake, “it’s done anyways. Now let’s go Takeru’s waiting for us.”


End file.
